


Duality

by knowmeknot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Faerie" Tale elements, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Fae & Fairies, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Secret Santa, Stockholm Syndrome, Urban Fantasy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowmeknot/pseuds/knowmeknot
Summary: While searching for his missing brother, Papyrus finds his brother a prisoner of an enchanted palace ruled by a monstrous skeletal beast and a wise gentle-skeleton. Papyrus agrees to give up his freedom in exchange for his brother’s. Not one to believe in fairy tales, Papyrus has to come to terms with the hidden, fantastical side of their world. And just maybe help free both himself and these two mysterious keepers.





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agraulis_vanillae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/gifts).



> Hi Nilla! I was your secret santa! Have fun reading!

As the sun set, a cloaked rider galloped into a thick, dense forest. The medium-sized brown mare named Belle slowed down as branches sprung out from trees. The dirt-covered path was barely paved. Her rider, Papyrus, huffed as he glanced between a carefully drawn map and a round compass. The directional arrow behaved oddly, seemingly spinning back between north and south. 

How was that possible?

Papyrus wondered the same. He also didn’t recall a forest this dense. 

Papyrus put away the compass into a pouch in his traveler’s cloak and signal for Belle to keep going. He had to find his brother.

The further Papyrus trekked, the dimmer the light from the sun became. As though a candle was blown out, darkness soon surrounded Papyrus and his steed. While gripping the reins with his left hand Papyrus used his right to bring out a steel lantern. A small flame danced inside, illuminating two feet of the path in front of him. Branches scraped against the mare’s flank, causing it to slow down considerably. A howl echoed throughout the woods at one point. 

“EASY THERE, GIRL,” Papyrus cooed as he pet the horse’s mane to soothe her fright. 

She halted in her tracks. Several feet ahead, the trees eased away into a clearing. Papyrus dismounted and led Belle to the clearing. He gasped.

Bathed in the pale, ethereal glow of a crescent moon was a Gothic stone castle surrounded by a black iron gate. Green hedge bushes, adorned with wilted flowers, surrounded the perimeter of the castle. The silhouette of towering mountain peaks stood at a distance behind the castle. Trees with branches carved in sharp angles sprouted at odd intervals along the dirt path leading to the gate. 

“HOW COULD THIS… EXIST?” Papyrus wondered verbally. “HAVE YOU EVER BEEN HERE, BELLE?” 

The mare whinnied and shook her head.

Papyrus took a step forward but was stopped. Belle made a frightened whine and pulled him back. She trembled where she stood.

“I WILL GO FORTH. I HAVE A STRONG FEELING MY BROTHER IS THERE. WILL YOU STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR OUR RETURN?”

Belle neighed and tapped her snout at Papyrus’s gloved hand. He returned the gesture by giving her a reassuring pat. 

“THANK YOU. I WILL BE BACK.”

Papyrus slowly made his way down the path. Another howl pierced through the night as he got closer to the gate. Loud, thundering footsteps immediately followed, the footsteps drawing incredibly close. Before Papyrus had a chance to process, something large, white and skeletal tore out of the western side of the hedge bushes and bounded towards Papyrus on all fours.

It had a draconic appearance and was made entirely of bones. It’s jaw was lined with serrated teeth and canines almost a foot in length. It head, vaguely oval-shaped, was crowned in sharp edges. A pair of crimson eye lights stared down at Papyrus.

Papyrus froze. He could not tear his eye sockets away as the monstrous beast towered over him. It roared, the sound deafening. Tearing at the ground, the beast swung his right front legs tipped with sharp claws.

A shadow suddenly passed over them. Briefly, Papyrus looked upward and saw dark clouds rolling into the sky, some of it beginning to obscure the moon. 

The beast gave a low growl and abruptly turned away to dash into the forest. After two minutes went by and the beast didn’t return, Papyrus sighed in relief. He usually wasn’t one to be frightened, but that skeletal creature definitely sent shivers down his spine. 

He steeled his gaze, even more determined to save his brother.

The gate was not locked, which allowed Papyrus to enter through the magnificent, steel studded door. The interior of the castle was surprisingly well lit. Wandering around in the first floor, Papyrus tried to find anything that would give away his brother’s location. 

Papyrus found a stone staircase leading to the dungeons after exploring the first floor for nearly an hour. The dancing flames from the torch light barely illuminated the dim hallways. Eventually, a familiar round skull came into Papyrus’s view.

“SANS!”

Papyrus dashed up to the cell, finding his elder sibling slumped against the wall. 

Sans jerked up by the sound of Papyrus’s voice. As soon as he saw the younger, Sans got as close as his chains would allow to the cell’s door. His skull was ashen, appearing an unhealthy yellow in the fluttering fire light. Sans gave a weary, relieved grin at the sight of his brother.

“pap! how’d ya find me?”

Papyrus inspected the lock on the cell as he answered, “I FOLLOWED MY INSTINCT OF COURSE! AND THE MAP THAT YOU AND I DREW.”

“you’re so cool bro. knew i could always count on ya.”

“NYEH HEH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL.”

Papyrus fiddled with the lock, trying to get it open with his own invention— an automatic lock pick created with a spring mechanism. Distracted as both brothers were, they failed to hear the soft footsteps approaching them until it was too late. 

“Another interloper?” A sharp voice, cold as ice, intoned. “And you dare help my prisoner escape?” 

Papyrus gasped and spun around to face the speaker while Sans cursed. A tall skeleton monster stood before Papyrus. He wore fancy dark red robes with gold trimmings and black trousers. His serrated teeth were curled into a deep frown. A jagged scar ran down his left temple. Crimson eye lights bore into Papyrus.

“I am Fell, the owner of this castle and the forest surrounding it.”

“MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER. PLEASE LET HIM GO!” 

“pap!”

“And why should I when he trespassed on my sacred ground? He is now my prisoner.” 

Papyrus glanced at Sans. Although Sans hid it well, sweat dotted his forehead and his cheeks flushed with the beginnings of illness.

“PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! I’LL TAKE HIS PLACE IF YOU LET HIM GO!”

“papyrus, no!”

Ignoring Sans, Fell’s eye lights flared. 

“Do you offer your freedom in place of your brother’s?”

“papyrus, you can’t—!” 

“YES, I DO!” Papyrus declared without hesitation.

Sans turned to Fell. “don’t listen to him!”

Fell ignored Sans and surveyed Papyrus carefully. He then held out a hand covered by black leather gloves.

“If you leave the castle or its surrounding grounds without my permission, then you will forfeit your memory of your brother Sans.” Fell’s eyes glowed again.

Despite Sans’s pleading for him to stop, Papyrus accepted Fell’s agreement.

Red light enveloped Papyrus and Fell. 

“no!” Sans shouted in despair. 

Papyrus and Fell broke the handshake, and the latter unlocked the door to the ceil. Sans glared at Fell with hatred, hand clenched tightly into fists. 

“ya put a g--”

“Sleep,” Fell commanded quietly as he waved a right palm in front of Sans’s face. 

Sans collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. Papyrus cried out in distress.

“Calm yourself. I only put him to sleep. It’ll make his travels easier.” Fell gently carried the smaller skeleton within his arms out of the cell. He peered at Papyrus. “You have accepted my terms. I will let your brother go but you will stay with me forever.”

With a lump forming in Papyrus’s throat, he nodded and gave his unconscious brother a final hug. Fell led the two of them back out of the castle, allowing Papyrus to carry Sans. Belle was waiting at the gate’s entrance. Papyrus whispered reassurances to the mare after he secured Sans in the reins. 

He then brushed his teeth against his brother’s forehead and whispered, “Be well, brother, and don’t worry about me.”

Papyrus locked gazes with Fell, who had watched the exchange with a wistful expression. With a nod from Papyrus, Fell uttered a phrase that Papyrus couldn’t understand and snapped his sharp phalanges. Belle sprinted off into the forest with Sans strapped onto her back.

Papyrus’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he watched Belle disappear into the darkness with his brother. A brother who he may never see again. He dearly hoped Sans would make it back to Ebott safely.

“You need not to worry about your brother. He will no longer remember your agreement with me or ever remember meeting me.” 

The breath left Papyrus. “WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

Fell’s mouth curled into a self-satisfied sneer. “Once I banish someone from my enchanted land, they will forget everything relating to this place.”

Papyrus’s mouth dropped open. “WILL HE, WILL HE FORGET ME AS WELL?”

“Only if you try to escape. I’ve placed a geas on you.”

The breath left Papyrus. “A WHAT?”

“A geas.” Fell began to walk back towards the castle. It took a few seconds before Papyrus followed after him. “You wanted to free your brother, so you offered your freedom. I added a stipulation --think of it almost like a curse-- when we made that deal.” 

Papyrus replayed the words uttered by Fell when he’d accepted the handshake. He frowned. 

“A CURSE? SURELY SOMETHING SO FANTASTICAL COULDN’T EXIST,” Papyrus asked, staring at Fell as though trying to piece together a particularly difficult puzzle. “THAT IS SOMETHING I HEAR FROM BEDTIME STORIES!”

Much to Papyrus’s surprise, laughter fluttered out of Fell’s mouth. It was light and musical, albeit mocking. Nevertheless, Papyrus found the voice beautiful.

Once Fell’s laugher died down, he swept his arms around him and asked coldly, “Is it now? If I told you my castle and this surrounding forest is invisible and inaccessible to the public eye, you wouldn’t believe me?”

“NO, BECAUSE I CAN SEE ALL OF THIS, IT DEFINITELY EXISTS. AT LEAST TO ME!” Papyrus answered. “I WAS RAISED BY MY FATHER TO BELIEVE IN THE CONCRETE AND OBSERVABLE. HE WAS A RENOWNED SCIENTIST!”

Fell looked unimpressed, “Is that so?”

“THOUGH I WAS ALSO TAUGHT TO ALWAYS QUESTION WHAT I SEE.”

Fell smirked. “And? Are you not going to question everything you see here?” A humerus bone suddenly flickered into existence, floating inches above Fell’s hand. “Are you not going to question how I can summon a bone from nowhere?” Fell threw the bone attack into the air. It vanished into nothing. “Think how you stumbled upon this place.” 

Red eye lights fell upon Papyrus’s cloak pocket; the one that carried his compass. Fell’s pupils flashed. With a swish, he swiped the device and held it out for Papyrus to see. The arrow of the compass spun around in circles without stopping.

“This peculiar, non-magical device of yours--”

“IT’S CALLED A COMPASS. I CREATED IT MYSELF!” Papyrus puffed out his chest. “IT’S SUPPOSED TO ALWAYS POINT NORTH, AND HELPS ME NAVIGATE HOME.”

“Hm, yes, well this device of yours is decidedly not pointing north.” Fell tossed the compass back to Papyrus, who stumbled to catch it. “I’m sure you didn’t find this place with a map.”

“THAT IS CORRECT!”

“And yet you still do not believe what exists in front of you right now is magic? You are a monster, are you not? Do monsters in your realm not use magic?”

Papyrus quirked a bone brow and stroked his chin. He never observed any sort of ‘magic’ until now. Though, how _does_ a skeleton such as himself moved with no flesh or organs? Papyrus had never given the existence of monsters such as himself or his brother much thought. They simply just were.

Papyrus saw the disapproval on Fell’s face. 

“YOU BRING UP SOME FAIR POINTS. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY EARLIER COMMENTS. THIS IS, THIS IS ALL VERY STRANGE AND NEW TO ME.” 

Fell shrugged. “Well, this is an unusual case for me as well. No one’s ever offered to take my prisoners’ place. You are the first.”

Papyrus’s teeth grew into a forced smile. “BUT OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE FIRST TO UNDERTAKE ANY CHALLENGE!”

Fell blinked. And then chuckled, though he tried to hide it within his gloved hand. His pupils twinkled like rubies.

“You are quite an interesting individual.” Fell grabbed the torchlight and about-faced. 

Papyrus slumped his shoulders as he stared at stone ground. Will he ever see his dear brother again?

“Come, follow me.”

Papyrus perked up by Fell’s order. 

“WHAT?”

“I will give you a tour of my abode. You are... my guest now.” There was a strange pitch in Fell’s voice with those last few words.

With no other choice, Papyrus followed after Fell. From the foyer, Fell took Papyrus through the first floor of his castle, passing through the kitchen, dining hall, ballroom, meeting rooms and the parlor. Intricately carved wooden statues lined the hallways. Deep red carpet lined the stone floors and staircases. Maroon and black decorated the palace walls. The castle was three stories. There was a library on the second floor. 

If it wasn’t for the loss of his brother, Papyrus would’ve loved to ask Fell every detail about the architecture of the building. Instead, Papyrus felt strangely weary, shoulders slumped as he shuffled after Fell passed the library. His fatigue did not go unnoticed by his host.

“It is getting late. Perhaps we can finish this tomorrow. I’ll show you to your room.”

“THANK YOU. DESPITE… EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED, I TRULY APPRECIATE YOUR HOSPITALITY,” Papyrus stated earnestly.

Fell’s eye sockets widened ever so slightly. His eye lights glanced to the side as he cleared his throat (rather unnecessarily).

“Come, your room is in the east wing. It is on the opposite hallway from the library.”

 

A shot of energy rushed through Papyrus, jerking him upright. His eyes shined like stars. 

“WOWIE! SO CLOSE TO A LIBRARY! THANK YOU!”

A tinge of pink lined Fell’s cheeks as he answered, “It is no problem. You are a guest, so feel free to use it whenever you like.”

Fell led Papyrus to his room and opened the door. A queen-sized four-poster bed stood at the upper left corner of the room. An ebony dresser stood against the west wall and a night stand beside the bed. There was even a small window that could be unlocked to view outside. 

“THIS IS MY ROOM?”

“I hope it is to your tastes. I will come get you for breakfast tomorrow morning. You are free to explore the castle and its grounds, with the exception of the third floor west wing.”

“WHAT’S--”

Fell sighed and pinched his zygomatic arch. “My brother resides there. It would best if you stayed away.”

“WHY?”

Fell’s face darkened. “He is ill and will transform into a draconic form at night. Stay away if you value your life.” 

With those final words Fell left, shutting the door behind him. 

Papyrus stood in his room for several seconds before he removed his cloak and travel sack. He placed them beside his night stand. He laid down and stared at the ceiling, occasionally glancing out the window. Thick clouds covered the night sky. 

That was Fell’s brother that he’d met out on the castle grounds? 

Despite the questions and curiosity burning within Papyrus, sleep overtook him.

\-----

This first few days Papyrus resided at Fell’s castle went much better than he’d expected. The castle had no servants; only Fell and Papyrus resided within the castle, along with Fell’s mysterious brother. Though Papyrus missed Sans, he found himself enjoying Fell’s company. Both of them were early risers, and Papyrus discovered they both appreciated the nuances of pasta and Italian cuisine. Fell even gave Papyrus an impromptu cooking lesson on the second day for lunch.

Fell regarded Papyrus distantly, not at all use to the other’s bright disposition. However, Fell found himself inexplicably drawn to Papyrus like a moth to a flame, making sure Papyrus’s stay was as hospitable and comfortable for the other as possible. 

Papyrus was entirely alone in the evenings. Fell claimed it was to take care of his brother. Papyrus spent his time perusing the wonderful books in the library. He mainly read the scientific texts he could find there. 

As each day went by, Papyrus felt more and more at ease with Fell. He also became more daring as a result. After a week of spending his days within the castle, Papyrus’s curiosity finally got the better of him. 

Papyrus decided to sneak into the third floor of the West Wing, eager to meet Fell’s brother.

Surely Fell’s brother wouldn’t mind the Great Papyrus visiting him, was what Papyrus thought as he crept down the dark hallway. 

Deep scratch marks lined the walls, some almost reaching the ceiling. They appeared old and worn. The constant burning candlelight dimmed the further he went down the hallway, a stark contrast to how well-lit the rest of the castle was.

There were only two rooms in the West Wing. The first room was locked. When Papyrus turned the doorknob to the second room, the one farthest down the hall, the door swung inward. Pitch darkness greeted him. Only the bluish white light from the half waxing moon seen outside an open balcony illuminated the dwelling. 

The room was in complete disarray; torn sheets littered the carpet, which had deep claw marks in it. Clunks of wallpaper were ripped off the walls. A broken desk laid against the back wall. The curtains from the fancy four-poster bed were missing. 

Papyrus couldn’t believe his eyes at the mess. His soul thundered within his chest as he crept inside. A large portrait hanging along the right wall caught his sight, and he gasped. 

Although faded and covered in dust, two skeleton monsters were visible in the painting. The older skeleton, who was short and stout with a round skull, carried the younger one, who was a head shorter and thinner, on his shoulders. Both had sharp teeth and red eye lights. The physical similarities between the two of them were starking. 

Fell and his brother.

The open and happy expression on Fell’s face caught Papyrus by surprise. A nostalgic pang rang out from Papyrus’s soul. It reminded him so much of the relationship he had with his brother. How much he missed it. 

A deep growl echoed from the hallway. Papyrus spun around just in time to see the skeletal Beast he’d seen on that first day rushing towards him, its eye lights glowing a furious red. It raised its sharp claws. Papyrus dropped and rolled out of the way. 

_Bang!_

More gash marks etched into the plush carpet.

“HELLO THERE, MYSTERIOUS CREATURE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus introduced once he readjusted his position.

The creature swung its elegant tail at him. Papyrus seized a nearby coat rack and held it out horizontally in front of him. His arms shook as the tail clashed against the makeshift staff, clattering his bones. 

“YOU… YOU TRESPASS HERE WITHOUT PERMISSION!” the creature snarled.

“PLEASE CALM DOWN!” 

The Beast swung his arm again, nicking Papyrus in his left arm. Papyrus cried out and stumbled backwards into the room. 

“WHY DO YOU NOT FOLLOW THE RULES?” the Beast roared, standing on its two hind legs.

Papyrus’s eye lights widened as the skeletal creature towered over him, looking ready to pounce.

“I ONLY WANTED TO MEET YOUR BROTHER AND PROVIDE HIM SOME COMPANY! I MEAN NO HARM OR DISRESPECT!”

The Beast paused briefly, crimson eye lights glaring down at Papyrus, who held the gaze.

“I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, AS I HAVE BECOME WITH YOUR BROTHER!” he added.

The Beast snorted and jerked his gigantic head to the left. “FRIEND? WHO SAYS I OR MY BROTHER WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH OUR PRISONER? THAT’S SOME JOKE. AND NOT A VERY FUNNY ONE.”

Papyrus frowned. With a grunt of pain he stood back up and struck his chest with a palm.

“IS THAT WRONG? IF I AM TO STAY HERE, I MAY AS WELL LEARN MORE ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU!”

The Beast froze and backed off, pupils widening in astonishment. Papyrus held out an arm, as though wanting to _pet_ him. The Beast blinked. He snorted and growled again, not like being treated a pet. Papyrus sensed his animosity and withdrew his hand.

“YOU ARE STUPID AND NAIVE TO NOT FIGHT BACK!” Without warning, the Beast charged at Papyrus. 

And jumped over him, crashing out of the balcony.

“AH! WAIT!” Papyrus shouted as he lumbered towards where the Beast had escaped. 

He peered down the balcony and saw the draconic creature springing into the surrounding forest. Papyrus didn’t hesitate to go after him. The entrance gate of the palace was still unlocked, allowing him to dash across the hedge bushes and into the woods.

A strange sensation suddenly overcame Papyrus. It felt as though he’d been dunked into cold, murky water. His vision blurred. Everything in his mind blanked out for a split second. When Papyrus opened his eye sockets, he found himself lost. And confused.

Where was he? What was he doing wandering here? 

Who—who was he?

“Papyrus!” a sharp voice came from behind him.

Said monster turned around and saw Fell walking towards him, dressed in his usual robes. He noticed tears in the sleeves of the robes. 

“FELL?” Papyrus asked. “I THI—I THINK I’M… LOST?”

“You think?” An amused smirk eased onto Fell’s face. “I believe you are. Follow me, I’ll lead you back.”

Papyrus nodded, still feeling dazed from whatever had just happened. 

As they trekked through the woods, Papyrus asked, “WHY WERE YOU IN THE FOREST? AREN’T YOU USUALLY ASLEEP? I APOLOGIZE IF I WOKE YOU.”

Fell shook his head and chuckled, “There is no need. I found myself unable to sleep, so I took a stroll along my grounds.”

“I SEE. AND--” Papyrus hung his head low towards the ground. “I’M SORRY FOR SNEAKING INTO THE WEST WING. I SHOULDN’T HAVE LET MY CURIOSITY GET THE BETTER OF ME.”

Fell scoffed, “Although it upset me, what is done is done. Do not do it again.” He waved a hand and gave Papyrus a bemused stare. “Is it true, though, that… that you consider me… a friend?”

Papyrus snapped his skull to Fell, sockets wide. “YES, OF COURSE!” he exclaimed.

A pleasant silence fell upon them on the rest of the way through the forest. By the time they got out, the sun shined brightly in the sky. Papyrus froze and stared at it in bemusement 

Had he really been in the forest for that long? It was dark when he went in!

“Come, I’ll prepare us breakfast. Does oatmeal sound fine to you?”

Papyrus shook his skull to clear away the lingering clouds in his mind and blurted, “YES, OATMEAL IS MY FAVORITE!”

\-----

Ever since that strange evening, Fell and Papyrus spent more and more time together. Fell tried to line up his schedule with Papyrus’s, though he still left Papyrus to himself in the evenings. This gave Papyrus ample time to read in the library, pouring over the books focused on magic. He simply couldn’t shake off the lingering effects of that evening he’d found himself lost in the woods. Was there some sort of time warp or pocket universe in the forest where time flowed different?

A lot of the text flew over Papyrus’s head. Much of the magical theory discussed was very different compared to the steam mechanic and industrial theories Papyrus had learned from his father and brother’s books. There were terms that he read over and over that he didn’t know. 

Fae. aes sídhe. aos sí. _Fairy_.

It was unbelievable. This was the stuff his brother used to read to him to sleep every night as a babybones. 

How was it all real?

Papyrus wanted to ask Fell this question multiple times, but something always held him back. He worried how Fell would think of him to ask such a possibly offensive question. Especially since his relationship with Fell had improved tremendously since that night Papyrus had gotten lost in the forest. 

One evening, four days after Papyrus’s second encounter with the Beast, Fell invited Papyrus to take a stroll with him deep into the forest. Papyrus more than happily obliged. 

The light from a full moon illuminated the castle and surrounding area as though it were day. The forest was alive with chatter. Crickets and insects hummed in musical whimsy. Wisps of bluish light surrounded the trees. They got deeper and deeper into the woods until they arrived to a marshy pond within the center of the forest. A large concentration of these will-o-wisps fluttered over the still water.

Fell brought a thick blanket and laid it upon the grassy ground under an ancient willow tree. The two of them sat down to admire their surroundings.

“WOWIE THIS TRULY IS AMAZING!” Papyrus exclaimed, eye lights glittering like stars.

Fell leaned back against the willow tree. 

“This is my favorite place. It’s… pleasant to share it with someone else. Especially on the night of a full moon.” He withdrew a red pendant with a gold chain from his robes and held it out to Papyrus. “This is for you. A gift, for providing me company.”

Papyrus gasped as he took it. It was made from three pressed oak leaves carefully staggered and layered on top of each other, creating an almost fan-like appearance. 

“IT’S BEAUTIFUL!” Papyrus grinned so wide it hurt his cheekbones. “THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL ALWAYS WEAR IT!”

After Fell helped Papyrus put it on, he rested a palm against an exposed root. The light from the moon shined down on the two of them. Fell seemed to be glowing. It reminded Papyrus of an interesting excerpt he’d recently read in one of Fell’s books.

“IS YOUR MAGIC AFFECTED BY THE PHASES OF THE MOON?”

Fell surveyed Papyrus with his red eye lights. A smirk broke out on his face.

“I see you’ve been doing some reading.”

“OF COURSE! I STRIVE TO LEARN ABOUT THE UNKNOWN! ESPECIALLY SOMETHING SO UNFAMILIAR LIKE THIS.”

“That is an admirable quality,” Fell raised an arm and sparks of red scattered around them. “Yes. It restores my magic. And allows me to freely move about in this for--” 

Edge immediate cut off. He turned his skull to the side, eye sockets narrowed in a disdainful glare.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus asked after a beat.

“It’s nothing. Pay no attention to it.” Fell leaned against the tree and closed his sockets.

Papyrus fell silent and the two of them bathed in the cacophony of strange chatter and noise. 

“YOU ARE… WHAT THEY CALL A FAIRY?”

Fell opened his right eye to stare at Papyrus. 

He didn’t respond for several minutes before answering, tone neutral and expression guarded, “Indeed, I am, though ‘fae’ is the preferred term. Is there a problem?”

Papyrus shook his skull and clasped hands with Fell’s own, beaming, “NOT AT ALL! THIS IS ALL SO NEW TO ME! I WOULD LOVE TO LEARN MORE ABOUT MAGIC AND YOUR WORLD. EVERYTHING I CAN!”

Fell’s face turned pink, and he swiftly retracted his hands. He stared at them briefly before turning back to Papyrus. Blindsided by Papyrus’s enthusiasm, Fell;s soul fluttered faintly within his chest.

“I can, under one condition.”

“WHAT IS IT?”

“Tell me more about yourself and your life.”

Papyrus clapped his hands together and conceded without hesitation. He answered Fell’s inquiries about how monsters lived without magic. He gushed about his brother. (He tried to ignore the sharp pang that it brought).

“Has it always been just you and your brother?” Fell asked with a slight tilt of his skull.

“NO, I HAD A FATHER AS WELL. BUT HE DIED WHEN I WAS STILL FAIRLY YOUNG. SANS WAS THANKFULLY OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF ME.”

“Hm, that is similar to Red, my own brother,” Fell uttered.

“WHAT IS HE LIKE, IF YOU DON’T MIND ME ASKING.”

Fell remained silent for a beat, staring off into the distance without any focus. Then he tsked fondly.

“He is quite lazy, a slob and has a terrible sense of humor.” 

“SANS IS THE SAME! HE’S ALWAYS PLAGUING ME WITH HIS PUNS AND TROMBONE MUSIC!”

An easy smile broke out on Fell’s face. Bathed within the ethereal moonlight, Papyrus didn’t realize until now just how _attractive_ Fell was. He couldn’t help but stare. 

“However, I wouldn’t change him for the world. I would do anything for him.”

 _Is that why you hide him from me?_ Papyrus wanted to ask. 

But he sensed that Fell would not appreciate nor respond to that question. Sighing deeply, Papyrus hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. Thoughts of him and Sans exploring this magical realm alongside Fell and his brother floated into Papyrus’s mind. Longing lingered in his soul.

“You miss your brother,” Fell said after a bout of silence. It was not a question.

“I DO.”

Papyrus’s sockets widened as he felt careful phalanges wipe away a tear rolling down his cheek. He hadn’t even realized he’d started crying.

“You can see him again.”

Papyrus perked up.

“But there is a condition.”

“WHAT IS IT?”

“You remember that I’ve placed a geas on you?” 

Papyrus nodded.

“The negative effects of the geas will not affect you if I let you go voluntarily.” Papyrus opened his mouth but Fell immediately interrupted, “It may take some time for me… But I promise I will let you visit him.”

“REALLY? WOWIE! I WOULD LOVE IT!” Papyrus gave Fell a tight hug, which had the fae sputtering. “THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

“Do not thank me yet! There will be rules if I allow you to leave my realm. And it will only be on certain days of the month for a limited amount of time.”

“OF COURSE! EVEN IF THAT IS THE CASE, I APPRECIATE THIS!” Papyrus twiddled his thumb as he gazed at the waters. The wisps of blue and purple flames flickered back and forth. “HOW’S YOUR BROTHER DOING?”

“He is doing better.” Fell eyes glanced away to the side, his teeth curling into a deep frown. “It is not something I want to discuss.”

The two of them spent the rest of the night trading questions back and forth. Fell had one off limit topic-- anything related to his past; everything else was free game. Papyrus ratted off question after question, most of them on the subject of magic and the fae world. Fell’s answers were informative, but never provided enough information for Papyrus to discern what he and his brother exactly were.

Fell also asked questions of his own. Papyrus even showed Fell a few puzzle inventions from his sketchbook. Fell was intrigued by some of them and praised Papyrus for some of the more unique puzzle traps. 

By the time they decided to head back into the castle, the first light of dawn peaked in the horizon. Papyrus and Fell continued to converse, this time on more mundane topics, as they made and had breakfast together. 

\-----

From that night forth, Papyrus and Fell spent most of their days together. They always ate together. Papyrus built a rudimentary sewing machine for Fell since the latter’s robes were always torn and scratched. They had engrossing conversations on the differences between scientific and magical principles and took many more strolls through the woods, though only during the day. In the evenings, Fell left to take care of his brother. Papyrus always yearned to see Fell the following morning. The more time Papyrus spent with Fell, the more Papyrus found himself drawn to the other. 

Before they knew it, almost two months had gone by since Papyrus and Fell made their agreement. It was around this time that Papyrus began to have strange dreams. 

Night after night, Papyrus would see the monstrous Beast lingering behind Fell, following Fell wherever he went. Papyrus thought nothing of the dreams at first. It simply showed Fell together with his Beast of a brother. 

But a week later, the dreams got more intense. Papyrus would see the two of them battling against each other. The fight was always a blur to Papyrus, never able to discern what exactly goes on. But it always ended with Fell losing, wounded with torn robes and broken bones. 

Around the times the dreams began, Fell began to distance himself from Papyrus. He avoided Papyrus and limited their times together. The burning desire to always be by Papyrus’s side never faded within Fell, but he had no choice but to let Papyrus go, lest Papyrus gets hurt. It was getting harder and harder to control the Beast. 

One evening, everything came crumbling down.

Papyrus was awoken from the same dream that had been plaguing him by a deep growl. Standing before him was none other than the Beast. A claw was reaching towards him. Torn pieces of Fell’s robes clung to it. Still on edge from the nightmare, Papyrus grabbed the nearest object-- a thick book-- and threw it at the Beast.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU DASTARDLY CREATURE!”

The Beast froze. He gaped at Papyrus with dilated pupils and then backed away, head hung low. This snapped Papyrus out of his dazed, dream-like state. 

“WAIT, I DIDN--”

“LEAVE.”

“WHA--?”

“DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? I SAID LEEEAVE!!” the creature roared, his voice distorted with fury.

Papyrus reached out to grab its left hind leg. Instead, the Beast jerk his leg back, kicking Papyrus squarely in the ribcage. Papyrus grunted as the air was knocked out of him, and his back smacked against the stone wall.

 _Crack! Slink!_ His bottom most rib had fractured. The golden chain to the pendant broke apart.

Pained whining and whimpers came from the Beast, who backed away shaking his large skeletal head back and forth. Before Papyrus could stop him, the creature turned and ran away. 

“NO, STOP! COME BACK!”

But nobody came.

It took several minutes for Papyrus to stand and pick up the broken pendant. It took even longer for him to limp out of the castle, clutching his chest to try and abate the throbbing pain. 

Once again, Papyrus found himself wandering through the castle’s surrounding forest. It was not at all magical like last time. Instead, the branches from the trees surrounded him and seemed to reach out towards him. The musical choir from before was absent; he only heard the sound of his own heaving breaths.

Eventually, without realizing it, he’d somehow wandered out of the forest. His vision blurred. The world spun around him. A thin, golden chain slipped out of his hands.

“Papyrus?!”

Was the last thing he heard as he passed out.

\---

“he’s gonna be alright, sweetheart.”

“i hope so. how did he end up so hurt. in that forest? i shoulda looked harder.”

“hey, doncha go blamin’ yerself.”

Whispers fluttered around Papyrus. He recognized one of the voices. Usually deep and calm, it was currently filled with urgency and regret. Papyrus opened his eye sockets and was greeted by a bright light. He groaned, taking a few seconds for him to adjust. 

“paps? bro!” 

Sans’s blurry form leaned over him, skull etched with worry. Papyrus tried to sit up, to say that he was fine, but his throat was drier than sandpaper. Sans reached his side and handed him a glass of water. With his help, Papyrus sat up against the bedframe and gulped down the liquid.

“WHAT-- WHAT HAPPENED?” His head throbbed painfully. 

“you don’t remember?” his brother asked, rubbing soothing strokes down Papyrus’s back. Papyrus shook his skull. “red and i found ya passed out in the some forest about ten miles out of ebott. i didn’t even recognize the forest.”

Papyrus rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming. Every time he tried to remember what had happened to him, his skull felt like it would split apart. He only recalled riding out on Belle in search of his brother. But Sans was right here!

“maybe it be best if yer get some more rest,” the second voice suggested. “name’s red by the way. nice ta meetcha.”

A stout skeleton lingered behind Sans. He was half a head taller than Sans, had sharp teeth and was wearing red robes lined with gold thread. 

As soon as Papyrus laid eyes on him, searing pain lanced throughout Papyrus’s entire body.

“ya ok there, buddy? i’m not that scary am i?” Red asked upon seeing Papyrus’s flinch. 

“NO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I, I DON’T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME,” Papyrus quickly apologized.

“i met red on my way back to Ebott from, uh, i guess my trip? my memory on that is kinda fuzzy as well.”

Red’s bone brows furrowed together in an expression of hopelessness. He quickly replaced it with a forced grin.

“yep, lucky i found yer bro or else he’d be wanderin’ around lost as a dullahan, heh.”

Both Sans and Papyrus gave Red blank stares. He shrugged and then left the two brothers on their own. Sans immediately embraced Papyrus.

“i’m so glad we found ya, pap. i thought i’d lost ya. you were missin’ for almost two months.”

Papyrus gently wiped away the tears dotting the corners of Sans’s eye socket.

“I’M GLAD TO BE BACK WITH YOU AS WELL, BROTHER.”

“hey, paps, even though we found ya in that weird forest, maybe it’s just me, but was there ever anything else there?” 

“ANYTHING ELSE? I DO N--” The image of blue light hovering over a lake surrounded by trees flashed across Papyrus’s mind. And a beautiful castle casted over by moonlight. “MAYBE? IT’S STRANGE. I FEEL LIKE CHUNKS OF MY MEMORIES ARE MISSING.”

Sans nodded. “yeah, it’s been the same for me ever since i got back to Ebott from my trip, especially when red started living with me.”

Once again, the mention of the other skeleton sent a sharp pang within Papyrus’s soul. 

Sans laid a palm on top of Papyrus’s skull and rubbed it gently. “red’s right. how ‘bout you rest some more. i can get ya some pain killers.”

“I THINK I WILL.” Papyrus reached out and gave Sans another hug. 

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to fall asleep. He dreamed of a towering skeletal beast framed over the glare of a waning moon, its crimson eyes gazing at Papyrus with longing. It howled, low and filled with melancholy. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you. It is why you are free from me now.”

Papyrus woke up with a lingering ache within his soul and tears running down his face. This occurred for two consecutive nights. 

On the third night, his dream changed. This time, the Beast fought against a bipedal skeleton figure donned in familiar red robes. Papyrus thought it was Red at first. But that wasn’t quite right. This skeleton was much taller than Red. The Beast struck the robed person with its claws.

“NO!” Papyrus cried.

And they merged.

“IT’S ME.”

“It is I.”

“Do you hate me for what I am?”

A red pendant broke and fell onto the ground.

Papyrus shot up in his bed. He patted at his collarbone, but discovered nothing. Stumbling around his room in the dark, he hastily threw on a pair of trousers, a tan shirt and traveler’s cloak and swung open the door to his house.

“paps, where’re headed?” Sans stood in the doorway of his room, rubbing the sleep from his sockets.

“I NEED TO FIND SOMETHING!”

“is it this by any chance?” 

Red appeared right in front of Papyrus. A three-leaf oak pendant dangled in his palm. Papyrus touched it.

And everything came flooding back, from Fell’s geas, to his various encounters with the Beast, to their nightly stroll through the woods and conversations together.

_”It restores my magic. And allows me to freely move about in this for--”_

_Two forms! Restored during a full moon._

Papyrus couldn’t believe it. His soul swelled and clenched from all the emotions rushing through him. Most of all, was his love and desire to see Fell.

“YOU’RE RED! HIS BROTHER! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO HIM!

Red gave a wide smile. “grab my hand, both of ya. i know a shortcut.”

Papyrus did. Sans regarded Papyrus carefully before eventually doing the same. In the blink of an eye, both siblings and Red appeared in front of the gates of a familiar castle surrounded by a forest. The crescent moon hung in the sky.

Papyrus sprinted into the castle with the other two trailing behind him. He ran to the West Wing faster than he’d ever done. Heartbroken whines came through the door. Papyrus kicked it open without abandon.

“FELL! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ARRIVED!”

Fell turn to Papyrus. “YOU CAME BACK?”

“OF COURSE! I WILL NOT BE TRICKED INTO LEAVING YOU AGAIN!” Papyrus marched up to Fell despite his towering size and held out his arms. 

“WHY? DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT I AM? HOW DANGEROUS I CAN BE? I HURT YOU! JUST LEAVE ME IN MY SOLITUDE.”

Papyrus tsked and, to Fell’s shock, began to climb onto him. “THAT IS NONSENSE! I WILL NOT LET YOU MOPE HERE, ALONE! I AM HERE TO STAY, FOR I HAVE FALLEN IRREVOCABLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

Before Papyrus could fall, Fell gingerly grabbed Papyrus and raised the skeleton to his eye level. Papyrus leaned forward and pressed his teeth against Fell’s own despite the size difference.

A brilliant flash of warm scarlet light enveloped both of them. When the two broke apart, Fell was restored back to his bipedal form.

“I love you too.”

“HOW ARE YOU BACK TO NORMAL? IT’S NOT A FULL MOON.”

“How clever of you,” Fell chuckled, the sound light and musical. “I had a geas casted upon me. You’ve helped me break it. Now I can now shift between this and my draconic form on my accord. Thank you, Papyrus, I wouldn’t have done it without you.”

“WHAT WAS THE GEAS?”

“heh, let’s just say boss messed with the wrong fairy back when he was a snot-nosed teen. same reason why i couldn’t just spill the beans on everything.”

Fell’s eye lights trembled at the sight of Red standing in the doorway. Sans stood behind him, seemingly engrossed in the designs of the pillars.

“Brother! I have missed you so.” The two of them embraced each other. Two seconds later, Fell lightly smacked the top of Red’s skull. “And watch what you say in front of others!” 

“what, y’mean yer datemate?”

“datemate?!” Sans suddenly exclaimed. He glanced back and forth between Papyrus and Fell before sputtering, “since when? Especially after this guy kept ya prisoner here!”

Fell turned away in shame, “You are correct. I--” 

“YOUR MEMORIES ARE BACK?” Papyrus interrupted.

“well, yeah, they can be regained if you enter back into our realm,” Red answered.

“EITHER WAY, SANS, IT IS MY DECISION!” As if to make a point, Papyrus kissed Fell again, whose cheeks blushed a deep red.

“hey, since i finally found my bro and yer finally with yours, we should all live here as one giant family,” Red suggested with a suggestive raise of his bone brows. “we’ll really get to know each other, if yer know what i mean.”

Sans looked to Papyrus, who gave his best puppy-eyed expression. With that look, Sans had no choice but to accept the offer.

“Thank you, Sans, for giving me another chance. Especially after how I’ve treated you.” Fell bowed. “I promise I will prove my worth to you and Papyrus.”

“as long as you don’t hurt paps, i won’t give you a bad time.”

“Deal.”

The two shook hands. 

Together, Papyrus and Sans started new adventures with Fell and Red.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this one-shot idea as a plot bunny and this secret santa just sorta was the perfect opportunity for me to write it. I really wanted to write a take on Beauty and the Beast (if it wasn't obvious) with an added twist of Celtic folklore/mythology since it's neat. I had enough ideas for it to be a chapter fic. In fact, the 2nd major subplot I had behind the BATB elements was magic vs. science since I love that trope. But due to length (and time) I had to remove most of it, though it's still probably evident enough. But who knows, maybe when I get the time and motivation, I could make this into a full fic (or someone else can write it if they're interested haha). And yes, the hinted Kustard was intentional since it would've been the secondary pairing.


End file.
